Necromatic's
by shadowy7
Summary: I am Quinn DarkBlood, A rebel against my father. Who is my father? That's for Me to know and you to find out.  No More OC's  Chapter 2 Rough Draft up!
1. Chapter 1

Hello

This story is going to have wizards in it

Chapter one is up! (Kicks it back down)

NECROMANTIC: series

(I need a beta reader, whatever that is)

-Disclaimer- I do not own wizard101

Hello, my name is Quinn Darkblood, but my real last name… you wont know till later,

Where I come from, magic isn't the science we don't understand. Where I come from its real, its scary, it's deadly. In my school… nothing is as it seems, to us, you humans are laughed at. To you, we are imaginary. This is my story, My legacy, start to finish. And how it went for me. Here is me, the rebellious necromancer, oh, do you not know how I could be rebellious? Here we go; this is my story, my legacy. This Is It

Part 1; Father and Son, Together as one, Or thought to be.

I walked through the wizard city market, people stopped and looked as I passed by, every breath I took, it got their attention, this is not how I wanted it to be, I wanted. Nothing but a normal life, or a semi normal life, grow up, get married, and have children. But no, instead I am here, wondering why I am still standing, why I live on, this isn't what I wanted, I wanted to be normal. They say I am the strongest in the school, but I am weak, a crunchy crust, with a soft inside, but that doesn't stop people from ripping the crust before devouring the inside. I made my way to my next class, actually the first one of the day, death. My class, my family's class, my mom was life my dad was death, my brother was life and I am death, my brother's name is Dustin AngelFist, he is a legend, people say he can take out a Firezilla with a leprechaun, but I k now my brother, he cant. He may be strong, but he is not that strong. His school ranking is only at 54 at the moment, he is cocky, and thinks he can beat anything. But he is life; they are all cocky, angelic, and loved. Death is icy cold, and bitter. But given the chance they can be funny. Death is feared, there is death wizards who can kill with a wave of there finger. My dad could do that, and my mom could bring them back, my mom died and my dad couldn't take it. Are you catching on? Do you have any guesses? I see, well hold onto them because I have more. I warn you, this book is enchanted, you are about to be taken to my mind, my sanity, my memories, so you can be further informed about my life, in a few minutes I will release you, and bring you back to events that are foretold to happen, they are foretold not to be pleasant, not to be cherished, but to be painful. Are you ready, are you ready, this might hurt a little.

i walk through the commons, heading to my class. I wonder, what are we doing today. Maybe it will help me combat my father, I thought, no Quinn, remember what merle said.

Don't let this happen. I looked into my mind for Gabrielle, or gabs, her true name is Gabrielle LionSword, a myth girl. I met her in mooshu while she was getting whooped by ninja pigs, I laughed at the thought. I thought hard and released, then I thought of something to say, hello gabs, I thought, a few seconds later gabs voice came into my mind, hey you she replied. I am porting I thought, ok she said in her cheery voice. I ported into her dorm room, she was just finished changing a few seconds before I ported, I looked around, it was plain, but in a beautiful way. "I thought you had a castle from a grizzleheim architect" I stated "I do, but I use this for quick use" she replied

I looked around the room had stars on the wall, and a nice carpet flooring. The furniture was mostly red, with a nice padded chair, a nice table, some books, a dresser and a crafting table, there is no bed though because she sleeps in her castle. "Anyways, I said

"I need to get to the death school, since… he left Dwargon is the one handing out spells, Old man- I mean Merle Ambrose needs me to check out the death school, everyone is afraid of the death school, the one underneath the waterfall. I said my goodbyes and I walked out of the dorms…

Back already? Well that was quick; got any ideas who my father is, well all will be revealed…as you know I was walking thought the shopping district. Let's continue from there, but ill merge you with me, take you with me in my mind, and I wont let go until the end.

I walked through the shopping district, I stopped by the bazaar for some treasure cards, I am at a death school, I will probably encounter whatever is in there, and it could be death.

I looked at the gate to the commons, am I afraid I thought, no of course not. I continued walking, I walked through the gate. I stepped into the commons and looked at merle's house, he waved at me through the window, I forced a smile at him. I continued walking.

I waved my hand and a death barrier went over me. I am happy for merle allowing defensive spells being used outside of battle rings. I stepped through the waterfall, the water on the ground and falling from the waterfall parted by force, and I stepped in.

I said the death password "Death is only the beginning" I said, The doors parted. I stepped in and looked around.

I almost feinted as I saw who was there… Father, Malistaire "hello son, are you here to join me," he sneered. "NEVER!," I yelled before throwing a high level death beam at him. He just deflected it. He shot a death beam at me, not a strong one, but it would hurt.

Just then Gabrielle ported. And got hit "your lucky your little girlyfreind was there to protect you," Yelled malistaire, He ported out in a thick sheet of skulls.

I rushed over to Gabrielle "Gabrielle!" I screamed as I ran. I ran to her side and slid to a stop. I grabbed her and lifted her before porting out.

AT THE HOSPITAL

I sat at Gabrielle's side for a few hours, she started to stir. "Gabs?" I asked.

She let out a small cough before responding "Hey *cough *cough.. You," she let out in a small voice. "You shouldn't of ported," I said "your injured, and its all my fault," I said in shame. "No, it wasn't your fault," she muttered… "Ok, maybe it was partially your fault, but could you know your dad was going to be there," she reasoned. "I couldn't of, BUT I COULD OF AT LEAST BLOCKED MY PORTS!" I screamed and cried. She motioned me to quite down in a friendly way. "I need to go to sleep now," she said before falling asleep. I got up and left, I was outside when I ported to my Marlybone house.

Malistaire stood there with a stunning young lady, she was beautiful, but she was wearing the most disgusting outfit, the back of it looked like a spider web. Malistaire spoke first, "Morganathe, we need to stall my son, go defeat my son, bring him back and then we will torture him until he turns, the lady nodded and then walked away.

Malistaire laughed to himself before disappearing into a cloud of dust and skulls

I woke up the next morning and went down to my kitchen, Dustin was standing there, he must of gotten home when I went to bed. "Where were you?" I questioned. "PARTYING WOOT WOOT!" He yelled, and stumbled around… I sighed, he has another hangover. I laughed to myself, just like him. He stumbled off muttering something about cracker barrel cheese. I walked down to my death room, and l walked towards the piano, And sat down. I started playing, it sounded beautiful, I pictured a Italian chef serving someone at my table in the middle of my room. I finished when I saw my reaper pet appear in the door. He walked over and gave me a hug. I equipped him and then left the house, heading to Marlon AshThorn I walked towards Ravenwood, and saw gabs heading towards the myth school. I called her name and she turned around. I stared at her, she had a scar on her upper chest, that was where the blow hit, I Gasped and gave her a hug thanking her for saving me, "It's all right Quinn, This is why I am the awesome one," she said

I said goodbye and walked towards Marlon, "hey Marlon," I said as I waved

"Hey there Quinn," he Greeted. A bunch of other death students all gathered around,

After the lesson I wondered what I was going to do, I knew soon I had to go after my father, I only had a few days. I was not sure if I was read, I was low on money, about

35 000 gold on me, So I bought lunch for me and Gabs, I ordered a nice Wizard Berger and Some Magical unicorn fried fries, And ordered two sets of that, I walked to Asked gabs through my mind if I could be port, she said I could and I ported. "Hey gabs," I greeted, she didn't even respond before digging into the food, five minutes later she finally said hi. "Gabs," I said darkly "Yes," she asked in a worried tone. "In a few days I have to go face my father, I cant do it without you, Will you come along," I asked. I knew this was a lot for her to decide. "Yes, of course Quinn I will do anything for you, best buddy" she said, My wraith tapped me on the shoulder and started to cry. I petted him on the head. The moment was wrecked when Gabs's humongofrog decide to puke up breakfast. I Only have Dustin to ask I thought, I Ported to the house me and him were currently in. He was in the kitchen boasting to his pets on his amazingness.

I walked in, and called his name "Dustin, I need to ask me something," I said "IS IZT ABOUT MY AMAZINGNESS?" he asked "No Dustin, its time we face dad," I stated

"Will you come and help me," I asked. Dustin looked at me with a weird look. "Of course I will Quinn, IT WILL BE ANOZTHER CAHPTER TO MY AMAZINGNESS!" He yelled… I stared at him and walked away, I opened the door and left. And ported to the bazaar. I bought a sword some armor and some treasure cards, some pet snacks and some extra food. I walked towards the commons, This is it, this is my new legacy, this will determine the worlds fate, me Gabs and Dustin will have to save the world, we will either become legends, or we will die. I shuddered at them being dead. It would be my fault. I Entered the office and talked to the secretary. "Quinn Darkblood Is my name, I am here to see Headmaster Ambrose," I said, she looked over her list and let me through.

I looked at merle and he looked at me. "Well young wizard, this journey is going to be a tough one, Are you sure you are up to it?" he asked "If I don't stop him we will all die," I said "He has to be stopped, Me, Dustin AngelFist, and Gabrielle Lionsword are all going," I said. "Then so be it," he said, he handed me a piece of paper, "This is your official quest paper, it is special, it also has room for other quests in it, Hand there other ones to your friends and get on your way," he said

I nodded and left the room. This is not only my quest, But it is my friends quests too.

I walked to the spiral door and entered it, and asked Dustin and Gabs to port.

We all walked through the world, and Gasped at what we saw.


	2. Chapter 2: Prison

Hey Guys, chapter 2 is here, took awhile, but it is!

**Necromatic's Chapter 2**

"we walked through the door and gasped at what we saw"

I was in shock! I mean i took one look at dragonspyre and it was horrible, not only was it in ruins, but there was monsters everywhere! A small growl escaped from my lips. "malistare..." i growled under my breath. Gabrielle put a hand on my shoulder, "We will get him, don't worry, he will pay for what he has done..." Gabs said comfortingly. I couldn't help but to let that comforting spirit seep into my very soul. "then what will we do?" i asked sadly, "he is too powerful, i cant even land a hit!" i half yelled the second part. Dustin pirked uup at that "maybe we can use Sylvia's soul on him, she would never agree with him!" Dustin said a little too loudly, I nodded. I took a step forwards, i caught something in the corner of my eyes, A shadow? Are my eyes playing tricks on me? No i am sure i saw it! "did you guys just see-" i managed before i was cut off by a thing that looked like a shark threw a storm beam at my back. I grinned as i turned around, "so... who could you be?" i asked evily while walking up to him . He raised his hand in defence but i simply threw a death ball at him. He fell to his knees and looked at me like he was scared. I looked at him before reaching at his chest, my hands went right through and i solified. He screamed in pain very loudly. I ripped something out, it was beating in my hand... i felt it beating in my hand. A smile crept onto my face a s a stared into his heart, i looked at him as he fell to the ground. I turned around to see Gabrielle and Dustin staring at me. "what..?" i asked innocently. "that was-"gabs started "awesome!" Dustin yelled very loudly. "Do it again!" he said with puppydog eyes. I laughed at that. I picked up my reaper and slung him over my back, piggyback style, he gave me a little sqee of delight and i gave him the heart, he jumped down off my back and opened a portal, he threw the heart into it before it closed again.

We were walking down a nice sidewalk (nice meaning broken and charred) when i heard a voice in my head, "i will get you, and i will make you suffer!" it screamed in my head, the voice sounded malice, pure evil, also female! Who could this be i wondered, and why is she in my head

"_fading...slowly" Already over- R3D_

I continued walking down the path, i heard footsteps closing in, i grabbed my athame and threw it behind me, whatever it was thrown at, didn't budge. I missed... it tackled Gabrielle, I quickly pulled out my sword as i heard her yelp. I went over and traced a death symbol, a Wraith appeared and bowed "Wraith! Get rid of That person! I pointed to the thing grabbing Gabs. The wraith missed and was tackled to the ground. Before disappearing. I yelped as i was grabbed, i watched as dustin shared the same fate. We were dragged away, and i felt something connect with my neck... i passed out.

I woke up to find myself in a dungeon, it was cold and it smelt bad. "Gabs! DUSTIN!" i screamed out loud, trying to find them. "stop yelling! I HAVE A HEADACHE!" i heard Dustin say in a annoyed voice. I sighed in relief as i spotted gabs thinking in the corner of the large cell. I walked towards her when i heard footsteps. They were getting close.

Closer...

...

...

Malistare and a women walked in, The woman was wearing a black silk robe that looked like spider webs, They walked into the room with a ice minion. "hello Quinn!" he said my name in hate, "Meet Morganathe, she is the one who brought you here, oh... and this will also be your END!" he yelled loudly

"but first, lets see what ambroses plans to combat this are, what is poor ambrose gonna do to save his city!" he teased darkly. I was smacked hard in the side of the face and a wet cloth bag was put over my head. What was he planning? My Question was answered when i felt cold water being sprayed on and the bag tightened, and my arms restrained. I cant breath! After a few seconds the bag still wasn't removed. I Started to feel weak, I want air... no i need air! I felt like i was gonna black out. But the bag was removed from my head letting me breathe, I gasped for air. I was releved until i felt it around my head again, i took a deep breath, the bag was wet again, I couldn't take it anymore, gods have mercy! I NEED AIR! I let out my breath. I tried breathing in again but i couldn't due to the water on the bag, my lungs filed up with water. Pain ripped through my chest and an uncomfortable feeling welled in my throte, they removed it again and i started coughing... they continued this for 5 more rounds until they gave up and left. As soon as they let go i hit the ground sobbing and coughing. I saw tears in Gabs eyes and shock in dustins, i looked away, they cant see me like this... I passed out.

3 Weeks later.

I felt sad, i cant get out no matter how hard i tried. I sat down with a hopeless feeling. I heard a lock crack, a door open and people entered.. i looked up towards our saviours.. thinking...thank...god


End file.
